This invention concerns a type of inverted book holder intended for persons who prefer or are constrained to read while lying entirely or partially on the side. It is a further development of the devices disclosed in Inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,581 and his pending patent application Ser. No. 08/147,940, which show inverted book holders designed to be used by persons in a supine or reclining posture by holding a book in two positions, one for turning the pages of the book, and the other for reading it. A pictorial disclosure of the completed invention of a side facing model was filed under the U.S. Patent Office Document Disclosure Program.